purefallout3fandomcom-20200214-history
Following in His Footsteps
In Megaton, everyone will point you to the saloon owner, Moriarty who will offer to tell you where your dad is if you give him 100 caps. If you do not have the caps Moriarty will charge you 300 the next time you talk to him. You can also use Speech to convince Moriarty that your father told you about him. If you choose certain dialogue options then he may offer a discount if you agree to kill Silver in Springvale and bring back the caps she stole, though you do not actually have to kill her, or not. If you choose the bad karma way to interact with Moriarty, you can steal the password to his terminal out of a locker next to it, or use Lady Killer (male character) to seduce Nova into giving you the password, or simply kill him and loot the password off his dead body (make sure you speak to each named person in his saloon to obtain side-quests). However you obtain the information, it leads you to Galaxy News Radio. Getting to GNR is not a walk in the park however, so make sure you level and gear up before continuing this quest. Head to Super Duper Mart and from there to Wilhelm's Wharf, where you will meet an old lady who has some food for sale. Somewhere along this route, you will meet Bryan Wilks (if you haven't already) who begins the Those! quest. Cross the river by swimming, or going over the intact bridge found not far away. You will run into Super Mutants and Raiders (They suck in this game almost as much as in football). Head for the first Metro Station you can find to begin the long trek through the metro tunnels, expect to fight a bunch of Raiders and Feral Ghouls. If you follow the tunnels correctly, you should exit in Chevy Chase. The round dots in your Pip-Boy world map indicate intermediate points that are recommended, specifically, Metro stations, but you don't have to follow them, just get to the goal, one way or the other. From there you will eventually end up at Galaxy News Radio, where you can follow a group of Brotherhood of Steel Soldiers (Lyons' Pride), led by Sentinel Sarah Lyons in an assault on the Super Mutants attacking the GNR building. The boss character for this assault is a Behemoth. It is best advised to pick up the Fatman nuclear launcher off the dead body of the Brotherhood soldier in the central fountain (there is a map marker pointing to it) as this will heavily damage the Behemoth (make sure you aren't standing too close as this weapon has an extremely large blast radius). Regardless, the marker still points to the dead soldier with the Fatman, so loot him for the optional points. The Longer it take for you to kill the Behemoth, the more people die. So just wait run back into the broken building you were in, and wait for everyon to die. Use the intercom to the right of the door to get inside the GNR Building. Once inside, talk to Three Dog. You have two options at this point. If you have high enough Speech, you can persuade him that your father will aid his cause upon your rescue. Doing this will give you the Scientific Pursuits quest for free. However if you have insufficient Speech, he will give you the Galaxy News Radio quest in exchange for the quest. If you used Speech successfully, make sure to talk to Three Dog again. He will offer to exchange the location of a large cache of military fort in return for the Galaxy News Radio Quest. This allows you to explore the quest for greater returns.